1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for cooling furniture units of the type adapted for supporting the human body. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system which operates in conjunction with a conventional or substantially conventional air conditioning system, to cool seats and like furniture units, particularly seats of motor vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems, including air conditioners for automobiles, are well known in the prior art. A feature of conventional air conditioners, and particularly of automobile air conditioners, is that they force ambient air through an evaporator which is chilled in the inside, and thereafter exude the chilled air from a vent or the like. Some individuals, however, would prefer not to have chilled air directed at them and therefore prefer an alternative way of cooling their environment. In addition, for understandable reasons, conventional automotive air conditioners provide virtually no cooling effect in convertible automobiles when the convertible top is down. Still further, occupants of certain types of luxury cars, and especially of race cars, would often prefer direct cooling of the seats, of the steering wheel and arm rests, instead of, or in addition to conventional air conditioning which utilizes chilled air blown out of air conditioning vents. Direct cooling of furniture units of the type which supports the human body, such as seats, sofas and the like, would also be preferred by certain individuals instead of, or in addition to traditional "forced air" air conditioning systems. As far as the present inventor is aware, the above-summarized needs have not been met in the prior art.